The Wounded Heart of a Hanyou
by Kijo-Kana
Summary: Deception, hate and love erupt and what happens when someone is caught in the act, and it’s not who you think either. When siblings fight for something more then just a sword… this time, it’s personal!
1. Chapter 1: an argument with a kiss

**__**

The wounded heart of the hanyou

A/N: This may seem likes it's going to end in a certain way (about the couplings) but you never know; I might want to add a few twists, and for the rating, its rated R, for who knows what I might come up with, and then I can basely swear and not get to worried or flamed about it ^^, well on with the fic. Enjoy! (just to mention, this is my first fic, ^^so if its kinda crappy, don't mind, k? It will get better soon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha… although I wish I did. **¬_¬**

Edited by: Deserae

Chapter 1: an argument, with a kiss

"Why do you have to be so selfish?!"

"what do you mean selfish?! You're the one who always leaves through that stupid well and force me to go and fetch you!"

"And you wonder why I go back!"

"Give me one good reason why you have to go back!"

"Because I have exams AND I cant stand you anymore! You're driving me nuts, you and that Kikyo!"

"ME?! What did I do?! And don't drag Kikyo into this! What about you and Kouga? You guy's seem to be getting "friendly"!" 

"Don't you dare drag Kouga in this! Why are you so jealous?! I'm sick of you Inu-Yasha! I'm going back, and you can't stop me!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"SIT!"

Inu-Yasha crashed to the ground at the sound of that word, while Kagome stomped off.

All Miroku, Sango and Shippo could do was watch, as their friend walked away.

'Damn that stupid hanyou! Why does he have to be so self centered?!' Kagome was now entering the clearing for the "bone eaters well" and she stopped near the edge of the trees.

"I wish I could just forget about him." She said little over a whisper. 

"That can be arranged." A voice came from behind her. Usually she would have sensed the presence of whoever, or whatever was there, but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Who's there?" she asked turning around quickly, but instantly regretting it, seeing how she was now in Sesshomaru's arms and he was kissing her!

~Meanwhile~ 

*Inu-Yasha's POV*

"SIT!"

Inu-Yasha crashed to the ground, while Kagome took off into the forest, he couldn't stop her.

'Stupid sit-charm' He growled glaring at the necklace, has he started to sit up. 

"You should go talk to her. What if she never comes back?!" Shippo said, worried.

"I agree. I think you really pushed it this time Inu-Yasha!" Sango added.

"Just go talk to her." Miroku sighed.

He silently left, following Kagome. As he neared the clearing, he heard Kagome's voice. It sounded like she was talking to someone. He got closer and saw a sight he wished he could tear to pieces. It was "his" Kagome kissing his most foul enemy and his brother… Sesshomaru! 

He watched silently, as Kagome started to react with pleasure to Sesshomaru's gesture, and responded to the kiss. It sickened him to think she would do such a thing, but then she pulled away from his most hated brother and gasped for air, and her eyes widened with shock. She slowly looked in his direction. He knew that she sensed him there, but thankfully, he hid away from her view.

She then looked back at Sesshomaru, which made Inu-Yasha even angrier.   
'Why isn't she screaming at him? If it were me, I would have had my head bitten off!' he thought. He then noticed the pleasure on Kagome's face… would he really stand to loose her to Sesshomaru? Not a chance! He would fight!

He noticed movement, and brought his attention back to the situation at hand. Kagome was starting to move closer to the well, excusing herself, to Sesshomaru, and saying that she had to leave; not to mention her face was bright red, and Inu-Yasha didn't miss the grin on his brother's face. He felt like attacking him at the very moment!

He could no longer control his anger. He stood, and to kagome's horror, walked up to them.

"I-Inu-Yasha… W-what are y-you doing here? …D-did you see that…?" Kagome stared at him, horror in her eyes.

Inu-Yasha just looked at her with a disgusted look on his face, making her look very shameful. She then looked to the ground.

Inu-Yasha walked up to Sesshomaru, who was glaring back at him, probably for ruining his moment with Kagome, but he couldn't help it. The thought of his brother having his grubby hands on "his" Kagome made him mad!

Kagome couldn't stand to see a fight over her like this, even though she knew it probably couldn't be prevented.

"INU-YASHA, please! Don't fight over me!" she said, then thought for a minute, and added. " Besides, why would you care, you have your Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, hurt in his eyes, and when she noticed the hurt, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. He was sad, hurt, upset about what SHE said.

He had enough. He was going to stop this nonsense once and for all. He decided, that if he couldn't have Kagome, neither could Sesshomaru!

He then advanced up to Kagome, who was now visibly upset. He looked her in the eyes, "Kagome…I hope you have enjoyed your time with me as much as I have" he whispered making her look up in shock at how he was suddenly so forward, "Good bye." He raised his hand, grabbed the shards of the Shikkon no Tama and pushed the startled girl into the well.   
((A/N: Just like in episode 19 O.O))

I hope you enjoyed it, plz r&r


	2. Chapter 2: What Can't be Forgoten

**__**

The wounded heart of the hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha… although I wish I did. ¬_¬

Edited by: Deserae

Chapter 2 : what can't be forgotten

"How could he!!!" screamed a frantic girl.

"How could he do this, he had no right!" Kagome was trapped, with no way back, she was now stuck in her era, and she doubted he would come back for. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with the thought of never going back. It was to much!

"How could he…" she whispered to herself through small sobs.

"KAGOME!! IS THAT YOU DOWN THERE?" 

~On the other side of the well~

"SESSOMARU! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR DEATH!"

"I doubt the likes of you defeat me!"

"How dare you even think of touching MY Kagome! You will pay greatly!"

"You blame me for something you brought to yourself. It is quite clear she has chosen me over y-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Inu-Yasha, whose anger was rising uncontrollably.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER NOW?! SHE'S NOT GOING TO COME! I WILL DIE BEFORE I SEE HER IN YOUR ARMS AGAIN!"

"That can be arranged!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha glared at each other for a moment, and were about to attack, when out of no where, Miroku and Sango arrived. They instantly went to attack mode seeing that a Sesshomaru was there in front of them.

"Inu-Yasha…what's going on?! And where is Kagome?!" asked Miroku.   
"Are you planning on telling them how you shoved her back in the well and took the shards from her, so she couldn't come back?" said Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha just glared at him, noticing the glares of confusion coming from his gang of friends.

He then turned to them, and said "Guys, I'm sorry it was all I could do to get her away from HIM." he then placed a glance towards Sesshomaru and they just curiously looked at him 

"What did he do?" Shippo asked curiously. **Inu-Yasha just looked at the ground, and then to Sesshomaru and glared daggers at him.**

"He got to comfortable with Kagome." said Inu-Yasha. The others just looked from one brother to the other, so there was now more to there rivalry then just a sword…there was a girl…a woman…Kagome…

~meanwhile…in the Future Era~

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS?!" wept Kagome. Her hair was all knotted and tangled, she was very pale, and she was wearing old clothing ((A/N: rags…)) She was overly depressed. She didn't know how to live without them…she didn't know what to do any more! 

Her mom tried everything she could think of to help her daughter… but nothing would work.   
'last time, it wasn't that bad…but…now…I just can't take it!!' Kagome thought, as she sobbed herself to sleep…

~Back to the Sengoku Era~

Sesshomaru had left, and the gang returned to the village in silence. 

When they were about to enter it, Sango stopped…She didn't want to travel with someone that took her best friend away from her like this…She didn't want him around anymore…It was one thing, or the other…He, or she…they would have to choose…

"Inu-Yasha… I don't want to travel with you anymore…Miroku, Shippo, take your pick, Inu-Yasha, who took away Kagome for good… Or me…I cant be near somebody so despicable who would cast away someone they loved, so no one else could be with them…Make your choice…" she said…looking to the ground

Inu-Yasha just looked at her…Hurt and shocked that she would banish him away, for what he's done. Sure he did do something bad, but to get rid of him like this? He didn't know what to say…

He looked at Shippo, the pup that looked up to Kagome as his surrogated mother. He could tell that Shippo was to scared to say it, but that he agreed with Sango.   
Then he looked at Miroku, who was at this moment, staring at the ground with a upset look on his face. He then looked up at Sango.  
"I must follow Sango on this one…I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, may we meet again…" He then walked to Sango's side and was followed by Shippo, He couldn't believe what was happening. He was being abandoned…

"But…why?…" Inu-Yasha whispered as his friends walked away, for what looked like the rest of all there lives…

He didn't care any more, he had to get over it, Kagome was gone. He couldn't bare to see her anymore and his friends left him alone. 

So he went to the only person he could think of that could comfort him now…Kikyo.

But what he didn't notice, was that Sesshomaru had gotten the Shikon No Tama Shards when he wasn't looking…and he was now racing to the well…

Inu-Yasha sensed where his brother was heading, and wanted to investigate before going to see Kikyo, but didn't know that his brother had the Shikon Shards. He simply thought his brother was going to try and get through by force, but he knew that he was the only hanyou capable of getting through. So decided to leave his brother to do as he pleased. But what came shocked him was that the presence of his brother vanished…like thin air!

~Sesshomaru's POV~

'Heh, that stupid brother of mine lets his guard down way to easily…Now that I have these Shards, I will get to Kagome!' thought Sesshomaru. 'And once I get to her, she'll be mine' he grinned.

He got to the old well, and jumped through. When he landed in the other end, he exited the well, and looked around. He smelled her. She was drenched in the smell of salt…tears…   
"Inu-Yasha, look what you have done" he whispered to himself as he exited the small cottage.

He noticed the house, and walked up to it. When he entered through the door, he meet the eyes of a sad girl…A girl that was beautiful just a day ago…  
'what happened to her?' he thought.

"Kagome?" he whispered, she looked at him, shocked.

"How…D-did you get here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru showed her the Jewel Shards and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"I took them from Inu-Yasha. I had to see you again." he said in a whisper. she just looked at him with teary eyes. She was going to cry again. 

'Why is Sesshomaru here…and not Inu-Yasha?' she wondered.

Sure she wanted to see him too, deep down, but she needed to see Inu-Yasha…" where's Inu-Yasha?" she asked him.

His expression changed to sincere, to anger, which scared her.

'I came all this way, to prove something to this girl, and she asks me where my stupid little hanyou brother is!' he thought. But was cut-off from thinking any more, he notice how Kagome had launched herself into his arms, in a hug. He hugged back, relieved to know that she didn't hate, or reject him. 


	3. author's note! important!

****

Author's note!

I'm sorry that I am taking so long to update, if you could all just bare with me. I've been a bit busy with school and stuff, it's almost over , so there should be more coming soon.

I am also working on a Harry Potter fic, if anyone is interested in them type of fics. It should be posted sometime in mid/end of the summer, so watch out for that! It's called **_Mysteries of our past's_**

Be patient, and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for your time!

Kijokana


	4. authors noteagain

A/N: Ok.... hopefully this is the last authors note...:S well, you see, Thursday July 15th, my house caught fire...:S the comp is totaled (or so I'm told :S I haven't exactly been inside it yet :S) so.....there will be another delay for chappies.....man...... life's a pain right now...... well, I hope to be able to update ones we rebuild a house...and get a new comp....again.....jeez...I just got the other one in November for crying out load!! Well.... thx for the time...and soooo sorry for the delays... :S  
  
Kijo-Kana 


End file.
